The Racing Queen
by Witch Knight Daisy
Summary: Thirty years ago at Litwak's Arcade was the best day of Paige's life, especially when she meets a certain video game character who (little does she know) will come back to haunt her later. Prequel to my possible fic. Reviews are welcome, as always!


**Here's a oneshot fic, though this is my first time having one of Charmed, especially crossing over with Wreck-It Ralph. The idea just came to my head, and I had to write it before I forgot it! Hope you enjoy it!**

**I don't own Wreck-It Ralph or Charmed!**

**The Racing Queen**

_Thirty years ago..._

"Daddy? Can I play _that_ one?" Little Paige was tugging her adoptive father toward a game called _Fix-It Felix, Jr._ It had been her favorite game ever since she first visited Litwak's Arcade. She fell in love with Wreck-It Ralph and Fix-It Felix, especially Ralph. She even drew pictures of the game's villain at school. But when she and her father approached the game, it was already surrounded by other kids.

"Must be real popular," he realized, watching the kids playing. "Why don't we find another one, sweetheart?" But then he noticed Paige wasn't there. "Sweetie? Paige? Where are...?"

"I wanna play _this_ one, Daddy! Looks cool!" the five-year-old was staring at a game, obviously a racing game, featuring a diminutive, pale-faced character clad in red and white.

"Turbo-tastic!" the character cheered, smiling out at Paige. She felt as if he was actually smiling at her in particular.

"_Turbo Time_, huh?" Paige's father moved over to his daughter's side. "So you want that one, huh?"

"Yup! The ghost guy looks nice!" the little girl pointed to the pale racer.

"Here you go." Her father handed her a quarter.

Cheering, Paige inserted her coin, then grasped the steering wheel with excitement, ready for the game to start.

The countdown started, with her playing as the red-and-white racer against two other blue-clad ones.

3...

2...

1...

GO!

The race started, with Paige in the lead. But then she ran into a tree.

"C'mon, Paige!" her father cheered behind her.

"I got it, Daddy!" Paige stepped on the accelerator again, this time moving away from the tree and back on the track, passing the two blue characters and speeding back into the lead. She saw an obstacle in the way a few moments later, along with an oil slick. Before her father could start coaching again, she slipped between the two dangerous objects, missing them entirely.

"Good one, sweetie!"

"I can do this!"

"Hey guys! That little girl's good!" A boy approached the father and daughter.

"That's _Turbo Time_ she's playing," another kid came over, "And she _is_ good! Look at her."

Everyone watched as Paige was being sandwiched again between two oil slicks, then one of the other racers was on top of her.

"That doesn't look good," one of the kids shook his head. "I've played this game several times, that part is the hardest right there."

"It'd be a miracle if she actually _does_ make it through," another one said.

"Watch out, Paige," Paige's father was watching as the blue character was gaining on her.

But her character had other ideas as he centered himself (without Paige actually controlling him) and threaded the needle between the slicks, one of which the blue racer slipped over afterwards.

"Whoa, that was close!" one of the boys gasped. "Never seen that before. She must have played this before."

"No, this is our first time," her father corrected.

"Well, anyway, she's good."

Then the red-and-white character crossed the finish line. The boys and Paige's father cheered.

"I won, Daddy! I won!" Paige jumped up and down like a rabbit that had ten pounds of sugar.

"Turbo-tastic!" the pale character gave a thumbs-up, smiling that crooked, 8-bit smile again. Paige had that feeling again. That he was actually smiling at her.

"Good job, Paige!" her father pulled her into a hug, kissing her on the cheek.

But Paige's eyes were on the _Turbo Time_ screen, where the racer's eyes were still on her.

_"What's your name, little girl?"_ The 8-bit avatar's voice was heard in her head.

Paige looked at _Turbo Time _again, finding it funny that a game would talk to her. But she didn't care. She giggled at the screen.

"I'm Paige. Paige Matthews," she replied. "What's your name? Maybe I could play your game again sometime."

_"I'm Turbo,"_ the racer replied, _"The greatest racer ever! And I'm looking forward to the next time you play my game, Paige_."

"I can't wait."

"Um, honey?" Paige's father looked at his daughter for a second. "Who are you talking to?"

"Turbo," she said, "He talked to me."

"Turbo?"

"Yeah. That's his name."

The father sighed, chuckling. "What am I going to do with you? Looks like your first win got to your head, huh? C'mon, let's go." He walked Paige out of Litwak's. As they were leaving, Paige took one last glance at Turbo, who was still smiling at her.

"Bye," she whispered.

_"We'll meet again, Paige_." the racer promised.

**To be honest, I don't know what Paige's adoptive parents' name were in the series (or whether or not it was mentioned). This is the prequel to what I was going to do later, assuming there's anyone who's interested in reading it. If you are, just leave me a review, okay? Hope everyone enjoyed my first Charmed/Wreck-It Ralph oneshot! Again, if you're interested in the fic that happens after this, let me know in a review or PM.**


End file.
